Lu Bu's Conquest
by Rich The Kid
Summary: The man was none other than Lu Bu and his only plan was to rule the land himself using his own strength. Whoever got into his way was to be slain and whoever wished to join his conquest had to prove themselves worthy. "Ahahaha, worthy you say? Oh please, you're words are humorous to my ears, roach." "Chen Gong.. Please don't insult my father like that." "You have big guts, worm."


**Ben: And so I'm back again, this time I'm making a Dynasty Warriors fanfiction and about uh... Minato Namikaze! The Ywllow Flash! It might be discontinued, sorry for all those who were expecting a new chapter.**

**Minato: I hate you Ben, it doesn't matter I'm staying here though!**

**Madara: Didn't even get my own fanfiction.**

**Ben: Could you guys like... Move off, this isn't Naruto.**

**Lu Bu: Out of my way you maggots, it's my time to rule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW in anyway. This is the same throughout all the chapters so don't go BSing at me if you don't see this disclaimer again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: The man was none other than Lu Bu and his only plan was to rule the land himself using his own strength. Whoever got into his way was to be slain and whoever wished to join his conquest had to prove themselves worthy. <strong>

**"****Ahahaha, worthy you say? Oh please, you're words are humorous to my ears, roach." Chen Gong jokingly said.**

**"Chen Gong.. Please don't insult my father like that." Lu Lingqi sweatdropped.**

**"You have big guts, worm... Big... Guts..." As for Lu Bu, Lingqi believed there was a massive amount of murderous intent escaping from him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Journey off to Luo Yang!<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a slight warmth in the air as everything around seemed to be relaxing. There was no disturbing noises in the atmosphere around a specific man except for only the clashing sounds of metal. The man was seemingly standing in the middle of a training field witnessing the sparring over numerous of soldiers which belonged to himself. He cursed under his breath at how much his adopted father, Jianyang, was paranoid when giving out troops to his generals. Even though he was the strongest warrior under the minor warlord he was still given the least troops out of all the generals, mainly due to the fact that he was strong enough to wipe out an entire army by himself or even at the fact that he tends to leave his unit behind when heading into war. This was the strangest thing about the man, he didn't seem to care about his unit or even what mission he had; he only wanted to fight stronger appoints to prove his own strength, he wanted to simply enjoy a fight rather than kill worthless maggots.<p>

The man let out a large yawn as he continued studying the soldiers training. They all seemed weak and pathetic to him, honestly was there no one that could match his strength but then again they were simply soldiers in training. It was times like these he'd prefer a drink with Xuāngāo. Xuāngāo, or Zang Ba as how his father always calls him was preferably one of his favourite... He wouldn't exactly say friend as he wouldn't fall so low to have friends but he could be classed as an acquaintance. In any case Zang Ba was both a strong and wise man being able to go head to head with Lu Bu without his morale faltering yet this isn't enough to beat the strong man and usual their spars ends up with Zang Ba getting tired and Lu Bu overwhelming him afterwards. Some even wonder if the man even gets tired sometimes, his stamina capacity seems beyond imagery.

Returning back to the present rather than Lu Bu's thoughts, he let out yet another sigh. Tightly gripping his favoured weapon, 'Sky Piercer', he swiftly span on his heel one-eight degrees while thrusting his weapon forth. The tip of the blade was just brushing against a smaller man's forehead, whose face was simply terrified. It was as if Lu Bu had sensed his presence, in any case the strong man let out a smirk in triumph.

"What is it, worm? Speak up!" He was growing impatient of the seemingly messenger just standing there in shock, if he was going to pass out he should do it quick. It seemed that he didn't want to see the terrified face for long.

"Y-You a-a-are.. T-To.. P-Prepare.. Y-Your..." The messenger stopped for a moment noticing that he was stuttering too much. Taking a large inhale and a exhale, he took a step backwards before bowing to show his respect.

"Lord Ding Yuan said you are to prepare to Calvary unit to move out to Luo Yang." Quickly after stating the words he sprinted off obviously scared by the man's presence, he wanted to know how the man's soldiers was able to even stand next to him and not be scared.

"Luo Yang...? Oh.. It's time to slay the eunuchs. Men, prepare to move out." His onyx eyes twitched noticing the sparkle of white besides him. Without no hesitation, he swung his halberd to the left, which suddenly clashed meeting a pair of dual axes.

"Wényuǎn, you should know better to try attack me when I seem off guard." With humongous might, Lu Bu added more force to his halberd leading to the man currently holding the twin axes to be forced back a few yards away. Quickly he regained his posture and bowed showing his respect.

"Master Lu Bu, Lord Ding Yuan requested for me to attempt to slice you in half to see if you are prepared for any surprise attacks." The man stated holding a sense of honour in his voice.

"Pfft, yeah right.. It seems Jianyang just wants me dead. Hmph, he's lucky I'm even on his side." Lu Bu scoffed before noticing two horses being guided over towards them. He recognized both horses, one belonging to the general that decided to launch a surprise attack on him and the other was none over than his own 'Red Hare'. Like the name the color of the larger horses's fur was crimson but the unique thing about this horse was it's crimson eyes and how the fur sticks up like flames. It's saddle was pitch black which suited the horse itself.

Once the soldiers had guided the horses in front of both generals they bowed.

"Master Zhang Liao, Master Lu Bu, we have brought your horses."

Nodding, Lu Bu took the chance to look at his Calvary unit who were all prepared to move out before mounting 'Red Hare' while Zhang Liao mounted his own horse.

"Are you coming with us, Wényuǎn?" Lu Bu asked the general.

"No, I'm scouting the perimeter while awaiting for my Lord's return." He replied simply.

"I see, then I shall speak to you later. Alright, move out!" And with that Lu Bu and his unit galloped away, leaving Zhang Liao in the province.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another area another warlord, one was much greater Ding Yuan, was sitting on his throne with an arm around and woman who seemed to have lost all shame in pride while he was using his free hand to eat a stick of meat. The warlord, like most warlords, was obese and disgusting in many ways that can't be described. Standing in front of him was easily a man that could be described as a great strategist just by appearance. He stood there bowing towards the warlord showing his respect before straightening his back. It seemed the man was tired of working under such a gruesome man, not only that but he seemed annoyed at the things the man tended to do.<p>

"With all due respect, my lord, I think it is best if we start heading out to meet with, Ding Yuan's forces. Staying here feeding yourself until death and simply enjoying the presence of concubines will not give you reputations, and I have the perfect plan to simply wipe out the eunuchs with the help of He Jin's large army, Yuan Shao and He Miao. Ding Yuan are simply useless is my great strategies." The man stated with pure confidence waiting for the warlord's answer.

"Who do you exactly think you are speaking to me like that, with one simple word I can have you executed!" The warlord retaliated.

"Ohhhh, what such a hopeless case you are, my lord.. How I picture you being slain by your own general." The strategist sighed.

"Chen Gong, are you testing my patience?" The warlord scoffed.

"Oh no... You should know me by now, my lord, what I predict always come true."

"Hmph... Move out of my way pathetic worm, we're moving out." The warlord finally stood up from his throne and began walking down the steps.

Chen Gong stood aside allowing the warlord to pass while taking a bow. What he didn't tell the warlord was his plans to simply get rid of those in his way such as Ding Yuan and He Jin and it seemed that he was going to be seeing Cao Cao sooner than later. Allowing a sigh to escape his lips after witnessing the warlord walk off to the hallway, he too left while bringing a messenger with him.

"I need you to do a very dangerous favour for me..." A smirk appeared on Chen Gong's face, he knew the exact route Ding Yuan's army was taking.

* * *

><p>"Fèngxiān. You take your unit and go ahead, we're stopping for a rest." Ding Yuan simply told his adoptive son.<p>

With a short nod, he lead his unit forward continuing his path. As he continued forward he noticed that the path began to become narrower and not only that, there seemed to be something on top of the cliffs besides the path. Lu Bu came into quick realization of what was going on and simply turned to his unit who didn't seem to notice anything.

"MOVE QUICKLY! A SURPRISE ATTACK IS BEING LAUNCHED!" The mighty warrior roared. Both causing all the horses to sprint up and demoralizing the unit upon the cliffs stunning their attack for just a moment. A few seconds later a dozen of arrows began raining down on the narrow path; which fortunately some of the Calvary troops were able to dodge on their horses while some suffered fatal casualties. Lu Bu himself easily dodged the arrows not breaking a sweat but he didn't even need to dodge them as red hare sped up to max speed zooming through before the arrows even hit the ground. After escaping the surprise attack, Lu Bu halted his position for just a moment shifted his gaze backwards to observe his troops that were coming out of the mayhem.

He wasn't going to count how much troops he had as over two thousand was too much to count; however he narrowed down the results of only one fifth of his army was taken out. Shaking his head at this, he faced back to the path and suddenly was greeted with a massive amount of troops similar number to his own approaching him at a marching speed. The color of their clothing were yellow while their flags wa-... Lu Bu recognized the flags immediately and his lips curved into a smirk demounting his favoured horse and gripping his piercer tighter in his hand.

"Now... Who is the first one that wants to die by my blade?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ben: And so that's the first chapter. You may be wondering some things like what's with the names like Fengxian and Wenyuan, those are style names and I'm guessing that Lu Bu was raised up to specifically call people by their style name. Also the story is going to go like the normal Dynasty Warriors series, I would go through it from ROTK but I cba to read the whole book but there's gonna be a few changes. As you can see, Chen Gong is planning so many crazy things. Anyway, can you guess who the messenger was sent too? Hint, it's something to do with the surprise attack. xD.<strong>

**Lu Bu: Ben's told you how much he likes reviews. It doesn't matter if it's to do with how crap he's writing or praising and just saying hi, he just likes reviews.. It gets his spirit up. Anyway until next time.**


End file.
